The present invention relates, in general, to the automated handling, manipulation, and positioning of semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to a novel automated handler for packaged semiconductor devices.
Handlers had long been used by the semiconductor industry to automate the handling and manipulation of semiconductor devices during various stages of their manufacturing. One of the applications for handlers was to automate the movements required to place semiconductor devices in contact with a tester and to subsequently place the tested devices into a sorter. Previous handlers for this application generally accomplished movement of the semiconductor device by a pick and place method which used a vacuum apparatus to hold the device. An arm, which pivoted on one or more axes, was attached to the vacuum apparatus and provided movement. Pick and place equipment had a large range of movement which generally limited the cycle rate of such equipment to less than 1200 parts per hour, while a desirable cycle rate was approximately 7000 to 10,000 parts per hour. Consequently, several pick and place units were utilized to attain the desired cycle rate, thereby, increasing cost required to automate an operation at the desired cycle rate. Additionally, each pick and place unit was expensive which further increased the cost to automate an operation and approach the desired cycle rate.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a handler for semiconductor devices that can operate at an increased cycle rate, and to have a handler for semiconductor devices that has a low cost.